


Peace and Quiet

by qye



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crow!Qrow, Friends to Lovers, Human!Qrow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fair game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qye/pseuds/qye
Summary: Clover likes his team, he really does, but even he could admit how exhausting they tended to be after so many back-to-back missions. Some days he felt his choice in companionship had entirely eliminated the chance for peace, and more specifically, quiet from his life.For this reason, he usually spends his rare break days wandering the wastes of Mantle, entirely alone.While wandering the Atlas Waste, Clover comes across a strange little crow with a bad attitude that is somehow better company than most of the humans in his life.It's official, he's going crazy from the cold.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Clover likes his team, he really does, but even he could admit how exhausting they tended to be after so many back-to-back missions. Some days he felt his choice in companionship had entirely eliminated the chance for peace, and more specifically, quiet from his life. 

For this reason, he usually spends his rare break days wandering the wastes of Mantle, entirely alone. 

Sure, there were grimm- but he was one of the best huntsman Atlas had ever trained, so he could more than handle it. Sure, it was barren, and cold, but it was quiet, and he found that such a luxury was in short supply these days. 

Besides, the sunsets are beautiful on the ice, so whatever chance he had, Clover found himself wandering without point, tracing patterns in the snow and occasionally trying his hand at rock climbing in the frosted mountains that surrounded Mantle. 

On this particular day, he traced his steps back to his favorite little hill on the edge of the ice, looking into the distance as the day drew to a close and the snow began to fall ever so slightly. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the cold air filling his lungs and the sound of the breeze leaving his thoughts (for once) blissfully empty. 

A soft caw broke the silence, and Clover immediately drew his weapon, not even thinking as he extended Kingfisher and turned to the noise. 

He completely expected a grimm, yet instead was greeted with the appearance of a small black bird, the only speck of color in a sea of snow. 

Clover felt his brow furrow. 

"What the…" 

The bird hopped back and Clover lowered his weapon in reaction, looking around quickly to almost confirm what he was, in fact, seeing. 

So few animals could survive in the waste- so what was this bird doing here?? 

"Hey there, little buddy…..um, are you lost? Gone a little too far north?" He chuckles slightly at his own words before taking a step forward, curiosity overcoming him. 

The crow caws in warning but doesn't hop backwards- it's interesting, Clover thinks. He's heard plenty about the birds, studied them a bit in primary school, yet no pictures had ever truly captured the prismatic shift in the color of their feathers or the strange red of their irises. 

It's weirdly beautiful, in it's own way.

The second thing that strikes him is how thin the bird is, which makes sense- it's a wonder this lone crow has survived at all, when there is hardly the food around for humans to live here, much less any wildlife. 

He hums slightly and lowers himself to the ground, picking through his pack to pull out a ration bar he had packed for emergencies. 

"Your lucky day, little buddy." He says, crumbling the bar and setting it out before standing and taking a few steps back, looking at the bird. 

It's funny, the look the crow gives him- it's almost human in the incredulity. It looks between the crumbled bar, then him, then the bar again before cawing and hopping backwards indignantly. 

Clover laughs at the strange behavior. 

"What, not high enough quality for you? You know, beggars can't be choosers," 

Then, he adds, in a softer tone, "You must be starving, out here all alone." 

The effect his words have are uncanny. He's read in books about the intelligence of birds, but it's eerily human how the bird hops back and stares at him, seeming to consider his words. The crow tilts its head, caws a few times quietly (almost like it's talking to itself) before hopping forward and picking a single crumb from the wrapper very begrudgingly. 

It turns to him, red eye narrowing as Clover stares back. 

"Are you gonna eat it or stare at me all day?" Clover asks, smirking at the strange little bird. 

Clover watches, bemused, as the crow seems to consider for a second before putting on an exaggerated show of eating the crumb. He chuckles and takes a step closer, bending over and nudging the foil forward. 

This is apparently the wrong thing to do, as at his chuckle the bird hops backwards with a weird hiss(a noise he never thought a bird capable of(it's admittedly quite jarring)) and abruptly taking flight. Clover thinks he receives a stink-eye from the bird before it flies away, soaring upwards. 

His brow furrows at the absurdity, unable to contain the startled laugh. "What a strange bird." He says to the air, standing to watch the black shape disappear in the clouds of snow. 

Sighing, Clover turns away to watch as the sun slowly descends below the horizon. As soon as it disappears, he makes the short hike back to his shuttle, thinking about the strange little crow all the way back to Atlas Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE:  
>  _Please be respectfull to me and to eachother in the comments if you choose to leave your thoughts._  
>  Yes, I know what happened to Clover, and I do not condole the actions of some of the fans of this ship(harassment of the crew, outrage over queerbating) but I do genuinely enjoy this paring so I just ask that you be respectfull to me and eachother. It's okay if you don't ship Fair Game, but it's no reason to fight. Let people enjoy what they want, especially in fandom. 
> 
> That being said, please let me know what you think!!  
> -Ri


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Clover was on his way out of his private quarters when he hears rapid footsteps accompanied by a barked "CLOVER". 

Turning, he offers the cape-clad man a smile as he storms past the various cadets passing through the hall. 

"Qrow, goodmorning. How was your day off?" He asks, turning to continue on his way, making sure to keep his pace so the other man can walk comfortably beside him. 

"Cut the crap, Clover. Who told you about me? Was it Jimmy? Ice Queen??" 

Clover blinks and his pace slows slightly as he processes the harsh words, thrown like an accusation. "Told me….about you?" 

"Yeah, you heard me." 

Clover's mind reels as he tries to figure out which incident could have Qrow so upset. But the more he thinks, the only event he can think of is the group's less than cordial welcome to Atlas- but that was some time ago, now. Was he really still upset? 

"Like I said before, no one 'told us' about you, we were just looking in to the unauthorized landing of-" 

Qrow cuts in front of him, and for the first time, Clover actually realizes how shaken the man seems. He has dark circles under his eyes(well, darker than usual) and his typically pressed outfit looks rumpled, as if he didn't change and instead slept in his formal attire. His hair isn't as consistently slicked back in it's normal hairstyle, drawing his attention to the shifting highlights of the huntsman's hair. It reminds him faintly of the bird he encountered the other day, a thought that inspires a smile. Qrow's scowl deepens. 

"Not that, Clover, I'm talking about yesterday. I'm sure you thought that was real clever, but I don't like being mocked-" 

Clover's confusion only grows, and he feels his brow furrow. "I was off base yesterday, I didn't see you all day- are you feeling all right?" 

There is a pregnant pause that passes between them as the slim man seems to search Clover's eyes, nearly drawing a blush from him based on the intensity alone. After a second, Qrow takes a step back, his red eyes flickering with realization. 

"Oh. You don't actually know." 

"Know what, Qrow? Did something happen?" Clover asks, concern genuine yet slightly mixed with discomfort, realizing their strange interaction is drawing looks from the passing cadets. 

The man's demeanor completely shifts and he takes a step back, his already pale face blanching. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. You have a debrief to get to, right?" 

Clover frowns, watching as Qrow retreats suddenly into the crowd. 

"Qrow- know what??" He calls after the man. 

He receives no response as he watches the head of raven hair disappear into a sea of cadets.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day off he gets is two weeks and a day later, not that he's counting or anything.

It's less of a "day" off and more of an "afternoon" off, too- the Ace Ops had completed a particularly large and valuable parts shipment to the mines that had garnered the attention of an unfortunate amount of grimm. And after a grueling two days of endless fighting, on both the way there and the way back, he'd given his team the rest of the day off as a break. 

Brothers know he needs it as well. 

He considers giving up and just sleeping for the next ten years, but all it takes is the sound of an argument in the barracks above him to push him from his cot and towards the one-person aircrafts. 

On his way out, he runs into Qrow, quite literally. He rounds a corner while looking at his scroll and BAM, the next thing he knows he's on the ground. 

"Ah, shit- sorry," comes the gruff apology, and Clover looks up to see a very guilty Qrow, palm extended downwards. 

He smiles and grabs his hand, pulling himself up and sliding his scroll in his pocket, dusting himself off. 

"No, my bad- scrolling and walking, it's a bad combination." 

Qrow snorts at this, and Clover's stomach does a small flip at the sound. He is suddenly weirdly aware that he's never made the other huntsman laugh before. 

"You kids and your scrolls." He says with an exaggerated eye-roll. 

"Carefull, old man. Those 7 whole years of seniority are showing." Clover shoots back, unable to restrain a playful wink. 

Qrow chuckles again and Clover feels his stomach do yet another victory lap. The thought of their last interaction pops into his mind and he snaps his fingers. 

"Oh! I meant to catch you this week but completely forgot- is everything okay? You seemed very distressed when we talked the other day." 

Qrow rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah, that- it was just some stupid prank that the kids pulled on me. Thought you were involved." 

Clover's eyes narrow a bit but he decides not to push him. 

"Well, if you're sure you're okay…"

"Yeah, I just needed to blow off some steam. No big deal." 

Clover "hm"s in response, watching as Qrow shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat, summoning back up that suave cover. 

"Where you headed? 'Nother mission?" 

"No, I gave the Ace Ops the rest of the day off." 

Qrow's interest seems to peak as soon as the words leave his lips. "Oh? Did you give yourself the day off too?" 

Clover nods. "Headed down to the tundra for a break." 

He must imagine the way the huntsman further perks up, because he can't quite reason why the other man would be interested in his relaxation habits.

"Well, don't want to keep you from your spa time in an arctic desert." Qrow snarks lightly, starting to walk backwards. 

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it!" He calls, smiling as he watches Qrow turn and start to walk away with a sarcastic bow. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, lucky charm." 

He laughs at that, warmth spreading in his chest at the stupid little nickname. He tilts his head and sneaks a glance at the lean huntsman's backside as he walks away.

Being practically raised to be a soldier meant Clover didn't curse much, but he isn't too proud to admit that he is a little bit fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

He's climbing back up the same hill before he really realizes where his feet are taking him, trudging across the snowy plane and allowing himself to collapse face first into a snow drift. 

The cold feels amazing on his aching muscles and bruised ribs, enveloping him in cool comfort as he sighs. He flips over in the drift, distantly dismissing the worry about soaking through his clothes as he stares at the clear blue sky above. "Snow is just nature's ice bath," as Elm liked to say. He rolls his eyes at the thought. 

His vision of the sky is cut off by a curved beak with an abruptness that startles him into flailing further backwards into the snow.

The crow hops back to avoid his waving arms and emits a sound that is strangely reminiscent of a laugh. Clover's eyes widen as he takes in the details of the bird, pushing himself up and staring at it in faint wonder. 

Those red eyes are quite recognizable, even if the odds are frankly ridiculous that he would see the same bird twice, weeks apart. 

Must be his luck or something. 

Clover shakes his head and laughs in disbelief. "Not gonna lie, I didn't think I'd see you around. Figured you'd have the brain to move to the city, at least." 

The bird hops forward and pecks his boot sharply, causing Clover to draw it away. 

"Hey! Rude." He says, pouting in an exaggerated frown and flicking snow at the bird. It squawks in return. 

He chuckles as the small bird's feathers ruffle to shake off the snow. It hops up the hill, leaving small footprints as it goes. He lowers himself back into the snow, staring upwards. 

"You should seriously find somewhere else to live, though. You're going to starve out here." He says absently, hearing a caw off to his side. 

He raises his head to see the bird staring at him, and he feels a pang of guilt. 

"Oh, you probably want food. Of course. I'm…. Sorry, I didn't bring anything today." 

The crow's head cocks sharply, which he interprets as a "Why the hell did I even come here, then?" 

The voice he attributes to the small bird in his mind is deep and rough and laced with sarcasm- which by itself is an absurd thought, looking at the crow's small stature. 

He raises his hands in surrender. 

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's been a long week." He flops back down and shakes his head. "As evidenced by the fact that I'm actually talking to a bird." He mutters, rubbing his face. 

He feels a tug at the edge of his shirt and clances down to see the crow staring at him, seemingly attempting to pull him up out of the snow. 

"Oh, don't worry. A little cold never killed anyone. I'll be fine." He assures the bird. 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't let go(probably because it doesn't understand english), giving his uniform another sharp tug. He sighs in resignation and props himself up on his forearms. 

"You are a weird bird, you know that?" 

The crow caws dismissively, backing up as Clover sits up and turning so its small body faces the sunset. Clover follows it's gaze and feels the breath catch in his throat. 

It's a rare day in Mantle when the skies are this clear, and the sunset is breathtaking without the snow and clouds. Long rays turn the snow orange and pink as the wind blows patterns of loose snow across the ice. 

For the first time in two weeks, Clover feels himself be able to completely relax again, sitting on the little snow covered hill with the strange bird beside him as his only company. 

Together they watch the sunset, the crow not moving and Clover saying nothing to break the peaceful silence that falls between them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Clover sneaks into the Atlas kitchens to search for food that would be suitable for a bird. 

"Sneak" is the wrong word. He's the Captain of the most elite team of huntsman in Atlas, he doesn't "sneak" anywhere. He just avoids drawing attention to himself by changing into civilian clothes and taking the back entrance(begrudgingly, after his shoulders prove too wide to fit through the vents). 

Picking through the pantry, he frowns at a container of salted peanuts, looking up on his scroll if birds are adverse to salt. 

"Clover?" 

He jumps at the voice behind him and whips around, guiltily hiding the small pile of assorted berries and nuts behind his back. He's greeted by an equally guilty looking young face. 

"Huntress Rose. It's a bit early to be wandering the kitchens. What are...you doing up?" 

The girl's silver eyes narrow slowly and a mischievous smirk pulls at her lips.

"I could ask you the same thing." 

Clover can feel himself start to sweat. 

"This isn't what it looks like." 

"It looks like you're sneaking food but okay, sure..." 

"I- no I'm, um-" Clover curses his sudden fail in words as the girl's smirk grows into a grin. 

"I won't tell anyone if you tell me where they keep the cookies." 

Clover blinks. 

"What?"

"Cookies or jail. Your choice." 

"I seriously doubt that they would arrest me for-" 

Ruby turns abruptly. "Well then, I'll just go tell Winter-" 

Clover's eyes widen in alarm. "No! They- they keep the sweets on the third shelf to the right." God, if anyone found out, let alone anyone on his team, he'd NEVER hear the end of this. 

The girl stops and smiles triumphantly. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Clover watches as the tiny girl immediately sets to work climbing onto the counter and digging through the cabinet, shaking his head.

"You're….very unusual, Huntress Rose." 

She turns and gives him a wink, mouth full of cookie. 

Laughing softly, Clover sets to work portioning the food into a small bag before wrapping it in a bundle and turning to leave. 

"So, do you think my uncle's cute?" 

He feels his cheeks turn beet red and he sputters, freezing in place. 

"I'm- I'm sorry?" 

"Uncle Qrow. You like him, right?" Ruby asks, legs swinging as she munches on another cookie, silver eyes innocently burning holes in his very soul. 

"H-huntsman Brawnwen is very skilled. I….admire….his work?" 

"And his butt. You admire his butt too." 

Clover coughs violently, feeling his face heat up even further. 

"Huntress- Ruby- that would be- I don't- see- that's very inappropriate-" 

The girl smiles and hops off the counter, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder(with some effort, she is quite a bit shorter than him). 

"Don't worry. I think he likes your butt too." She says sagely, seeming to ignore the mortification on the Captain's face. 

"I-" 

"Anyway. See you around!!" 

She's gone in a flash of rose petals, leaving Clover to sputter awkwardly in the darkness of the kitchen.


End file.
